SonicShadow Public Enemies
by swiftsonic77
Summary: When Dr Eggman becomes president and says hes good what will happen when Sonic and Shadow are made the public enemies of the U.S.A .
1. Intro

**This is a story based off of the movie Superman/Batman Public Enemies Sonic style ;)**

_Sonic/Shadow Public Enemies_

Prologue

Everywhere you turned in the U.S there was chaos. The reason for this is that the taxes and economy went all down in flames. People were robbing stores for food and then banks for money. It got so bad that the president quite from all the pressure he was getting and that made everything even worse. G.U.N soldiers had to step in and calm things down around the country. After five months people calmed down and the election for a new president had begun. There were normally people who entered but everyone would get a shock when Dr Eggman stepped in and asked to be in the elections. He was going to be arrested but the doctor pleaded to let them hear him out. After they agreed Dr Eggman spoke to a crowed and told them this time after his latest defeat he said he was really done with trying to rule the world. He wanted to help get the country back on its feet and be a good leader.

Some people didn't believe him at first but as the election went along they saw he really was series about being a new man…err…egg. Pretty soon half of the people of U.S were voting for him. Then on May 17, 2013 Dr Eggman became the president of America. A huge crowed was at the white house waiting to hear the speech he would give out. Eggman stepped up to the megaphone and cleared his throat.

"Thank you for coming here today I first would like to thank all of you for giving me a chance to prove that I have changed for the better."

People cheered and hollered. After they died down Eggman spoke again.

"Now as you know this country has become very unstable with all the crime and chaos. But I vow to build the U.S.A back to its former glory". He said smiling.

People cheered even louder this time.

"But as you must know there are some out there who don't agree with me and think I'm lying and this is all some sort of evil plot".

He looked at the crowed with an innocent but honest look.

"But I have made some new friends who have volunteered to be part of the government and help keep peace around the country".

He turned to his left and pointed to five figures standing in a row.

"I give you Knuckles the Echidna, Espio the Chameleon, Mighty the Armadillo, Shade the Echidna and Rouge the Bat.

Eggman and everyone else applauded the five heroes.

Eggman turned back to the crowed.

"With them helping me we together can make this country right once more…But make no mistake no one is above the law and will be arrested if they try to ruin the peace we have made.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Sirens roared across Station Square and a police helicopter was zooming through the air following a black doge vehicle. Police cars were behind the vehicle trying to catch up with it. A reporter was in the helicopter with a camera man filming the scene.

"The police are trying their best to catch up with the speeding car but it seems there just not fast enough" said the reporter as the camera man zoomed in on the black doge.

The car was zooming past cars with ease but I almost ran into a minivan as it went around it. The police car in front was doing its best to avoid cars.

"There is no way we can catch him" said one of the officers driving.

"We have to try if we don't then he will…."

Suddenly a blue blur zoomed past the police cars and soon out of sight down the highway. The black doge was coming up on a sharp turn. The thug in the car yelled as he suddenly lost control and started heading for the side rail which dropped off into a street. But as soon as the car was going to hit the rail the blur zoomed up to the car grabbed the guy and made a sudden stop. The car crashed into the rail but didn't go through. The thug was put on the ground he looked up and saw a blue hedgehog.

"How about you leave the speeding to the experts" said the hedgehog grinning.

The police soon arrived and took the thug away.

"So this is what you've been up to these past few months"

The cobalt hedgehog turned around and saw Knuckles, Espio and Rouge.

"I help whenever I'm needed" said the hedgehog.

"But you haven't been needed much lately have you Sonic" said Knuckles

"What do you want?" asked Sonic tapping his foot

Knuckles walked up to him.

"We want you to admit something"

"And what's that"

"That Eggman hasn't done a bad job"

Sonic just stared at Knuckles then turned around and started walking away.

"Told you this would be a waste of time" said Espio walking up to Knuckles.

Rouge suddenly ran after Sonic.

"Dr Eggman did the one thing nobody was accepting" she said after she caught up to him. Sonic stopped but didn't turn around.

"He made things boring again and borings good isn't it" Rouge looked off into the city.

"The economy is back to normal crimes down there are no wars or anything"

"He's up to something can't anyone see that" said Sonic turning his head slightly glancing at all three of them.

"That's what I thought at first" said Knuckles as him and Espio walked up and stood next to Rouge.

"But eventually I realized all he's trying to do is put that big brain of his to work at such a good job that no one will have a choice but to respect him…it's all about ego now"

("Of course Knuckles would believe him") thought Sonic. He then turned towards them.

"I'll never respect him he's a crazy man who wants nothing more than to take this world for his own".

"I'm pretty sure he's satisfied with being president" said Espio.

"Thanks for the memo but I'm not buying it" said Sonic as he turned to walk away.

"Come on" said Rouge "Work for us please we need you" she looked at him with pleading eyes.

"…Sorry"

Sonic then zoomed off leaving behind a cloud of dust.

"I guess Eggmans not the only one with an ego" said Knuckles.

He and Espio turned around and walked away Rouge looked at the ground with disappointment and then followed her comrades.

**(Somewhere in a lab)**

Dr Eggman was standing in front of a large screen the screen showed a large red comet zooming through space

"How far is the meteorite from impacting Mobius?"

A green egg pawn walked up to him with a clipboard.

"According to our research…5 days and with it being the size of a small country it will not be good when it hits ground".

"Correction it's not going to hit ground" said Eggman looking down at the robot.

"Then what's the plan?"

Eggman turned around and saw a little man with only five string of hair on his head and a big pointy nose wearing the same design cloths as him but instead of red it was green.

"Goodness Snively stop sneaking up on me like that next time I'll feed you to a paper shredder".

Snively nodded nervously and stood beside him.

"To answer your question were going to use the chaos emeralds to destroy that giant peace of flaming rock"

Snively looked up at him "but we have never used the chaos emeralds against something that massive".

Eggman pressed a few buttons on a control panel and the screen showed a giant laser.

The chaos emerald will work all they need to do is give my laser a giant boost of energy.

Eggman looked at Snively who had a brooding expression on his face.

"Something you would like to share" asked Eggman.

Snively sighed

"I'm just thinking we have other ways to destroy the meteor"

"You mean asking the Mobion hero's for help" said Eggman.

"They do work for you now…most of them anyway" said Snively.

"That's to keep them from working against me" said Eggman looking back to the screen. "I'm not going to put the fate of the world to those annoying creatures"

"That's not why you won't use them" said Snively looking up at the screen as well

"Hmm" said Eggman looking at him.

Snively glanced at him "you want all the credit for yourself".

"You say it like it's a bad thing" said Eggman.

"Try thinking it this way if you don't reach out to some of those Mobions there might not be a planted left for you to feed the massive ego of yours"

Snively turned around and started walking away he almost was at the door.

"Snively" said Eggman. Snively stopped walking afraid that Eggman would hit him or something for what he said.

"Thank you for your honesty"

Snively relaxed then smiled and then left the room.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

It was 8:00pm and the white house was full of reporters and people with high tech cameras and video recorders. They were all in a meeting room where Dr Eggman was giving a speech about the meteor

"I intend to handle this world wide threat the smart and efficient way" said Eggman.

"But as a procession…I would like to meet with Sonic the Hedgehog"

**(Somewhere on a small mountain)**

"I would like to meet with Sonic the Hedgehog as soon as possible and bury are rivalry once and for all"

Sonic turned off the radio and looked off into the distance with a frown on his face.

"This is one time he's not lying" said a low dark voice.

"About burying the rivalry yeah and I'm the slowest thing alive" huffed Sonic.

"No about the meteor"

"I could go super and fly up there and smash through it" said Sonic.

"Even your super form couldn't smash something that big" a black hedgehog with red highlights jumped down from an upper ledge and walked over to him.

"And besides your body wouldn't be able to survive the impact"

"Well you got a better idea Shadow because I'd love to hear one".

"I'm no genies faker" said Shadow walking away and leaning against the side of the mountain. Sonic looked back off into the distance.

"You're going to go ahead and meet with him aren't you?"

"You know me to well" said Sonic looking at the dark hedgehog.

"I can't just sit back and do nothing"

"Well when all goes south don't count on me to save your skin" said Shadow not looking at him.

"I won't" he then smiled "I know you pretty well to" Sonic then ran down the mountain and out of sight.

….

It was 7:30am and two black limos were driving through the Mobion Desert. They soon stopped a few yards away from the edge of a very deep canyon. A man in a suit got out of the car and opened the back door so Dr Eggman could get out. Bodyguards came out of the other limo and stood behind him. Eggman looked up at the dark grey sky he always found it weird that it rained in this desert sometimes. Suddenly a familiar blue blur ran past them and stopped in front of Eggman.

"Well" said Sonic.

"Somehow I knew that would be the first thing to come out of your mouth" said Eggman smiling.

Sonic just stared at him.

"When the meteor gets close enough I'm going to use a laser to blast it apart"

"Ok looks like you have a plan but what do you need from me" asked Sonic.

"Some people don't have much faith in this plan as I do they think I need back up" said Eggman.

"Doesn't sound like a bad idea to me egghead"

Eggman smiled and reached out his hand to Sonic

"So does that mean you're willing to work for me?"

"What" said Sonic in a shocked tone?

"Yes you'll be working for me and do whatever I say" Eggman grinned.

Sonic ran up and pulled Eggman down to eye level.

"Listen doc I will never work for you got it never and if you ever try a trick like this again..."

Suddenly something punched Sonic in the face and he fell backwards on his back Eggman laughed.

"You really think I would meet you here without some sort of protection"

A figure appeared beside Eggman it was a robot that looked like Sonic.

'Metal Sonic" growled Sonic standing up.

"Who else could stand up to you" said Eggman smiling.

Metal Sonic rushed towards Sonic and started punching him. He only got in two hits when Sonic grabbed his robotic hand and threw him over his back and kicked him. Sonic looked back to Eggman only to find the limos driving away. He started running after them when suddenly something grabbed Sonic's spines and threw him down on the ground. Sonic looked up to see red glowing eyes staring at him. Sonic went to punch him but the metal copy dogged it and kicked him hard in the chin. Sonic rolled off of the edge of the cliff. Metal walked to the edge to find him dead but instead Sonic was running alone the side of the cliff. He grabbed the robot and shoved him down on the side of the cliff and rode him down like a snowboard.

"Thanks for the ride" said Sonic grinning.

When they neared the bottom Sonic jumped off and Metal smashed into a big boulder. He slowly got up and faced Sonic his hands started to glow with purple energy. He then shot the energy at Sonic who did a flip over it.

"I can see the doc upgraded you but that's not going to stop me from winning" yelled Sonic.

He ran towards Metal and did fast punch and kicks but Metal dogged and blocked all of them. Metal then found an opening and kicked Sonic sending him flying across the area. Sonic crashed into the side of the cliff.

"Oww ok…that hurt..." Sonic slowly stood up but winced in pain from the bruise on his right arm.

He then saw Metal charging at him Sonic dogged at the last second and Metal crashed into the wall. Sonic then grabbed his legs and threw him up in the air. Sonic then went into a spin and hit Metal in the chest. Sonic bounced off a boulder and slammed into him sending the robot crashing to the ground. Sonic walked over to him. Metal Sonic suddenly got up and grabbed Sonic's neck and started choking him. Sonic tried to get free by kicking him but soon everything started to go black.

"Chaos spear!"

Bright yellow energy bolts appeared and hit Metal Sonic causing him to let go of Sonic. Shadow appeared and punched Metal making him fly backwards into a boulder. Shadow helped Sonic to his feet. Sonic looked at him.

"Thanks…"

Suddenly Metal slammed into Shadow Sonic fell to the ground again and watched the two of them fight. Shadow was punching the robot in the chest but he just grabbed Shadow's fist and slammed his head into his. Shadow staggered backwards. Metal Sonic then punched him in the jaw causing Shadow to fall. Sonic rose to his feet and ran towards him. He spun around Metal then jumped and did a homing attack. The robot fell and rolled on the ground. Shadow got up and stood next to Sonic.

"What now?" asked Sonic glancing at him.

"Keep him distracted" said Shadow.

Sonic nodded and ran towards Metal Sonic who was starting to stand up. Sonic kicked him in the chest. The robot slammed into the rocky wall of the cliff He then started shooting purple energy blast at him. Sonic ducked and dodged all the blast. Suddenly Shadow used Chaos Spear on the wall above Metal making falling rocks bury the robot copy.

"Nice work faker" said Sonic giving him a thumbs up.

"Don't celebrate just yet" said Shadow.

Sonic then noticed the rocks moving.

"Oh come on!"

"Sonic follow me there is a huge river up ahead if we can get to that we might beat him" said Shadow and took off running.

Shadow looked to his right and saw Sonic running beside him.

"So what did you do this time?" asked Shadow.

Sonic sighed

"I agreed to help Eggman with the meteor problem but in return I would have to work for him".

Sonic and Shadow dodged a couple of boulders.

"Well that's no surprise is it" said Shadow.

They then stopped at a ledge Sonic looked down and saw rushing water down below.

"Ok were here now what?"

Shadow was about to answer when purple energy hit him. Sonic turned around and saw Metal Sonic. He was all dented up but looked like he had a lot of fight left in him. Sonic ran forward and did a side kick to the robots face. He stumbled back but began swiping at Sonic. Sonic dodged three swipes but got scratched on the leg on the forth swipe. Sonic fell to one knee and glared at the robot standing over him. He went to swipe Sonic's face but was hit by yellow energy. Sonic turned to his left and saw Shadow limping over to him. He helped Sonic up and they walked to the very edge. Metal Sonic put both of his hands together to make a big ball of energy to throw at them.

"Sonic get ready" said Shadow while staring at Metal Sonic.

"Ready for what?" asked Sonic.

Metal Sonic fired and the energy ball hit the ground in front of them causing a big explosion. After the smoke cleared Metal saw the ledge where the two hedgehogs were standing was blown to bits. He walked up to the edge and looked down at the roaring rushing water. Suddenly a shadow fell over the robot. He turned around and saw a figure.

"Oh it's you".


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Miles away from the desert the river stretched and widened soon it let out into a lake the water was much calmer. Suddenly a gloved hand burst through the water and grabbed hold of a floating log. Shadow pulled himself up and took a big breath of air. He looked around and realized he was in the middle of a lake.

"At least we got far enough from Metal Sonic"

Shadow suddenly realized Sonic wasn't beside him he looked around and saw the blue hedgehog passed out just barely laying on a smaller log. Shadow started swimming towards him. Sonic's body suddenly fell off the log and sunk into the water. Shadow quickly dove down hoping to grab Sonic before he sunk to far down. A couple of seconds passed when Shadow burst through the water holding Sonic on his back with one arm. He swam to shore and put Sonic on the ground Shadow shook him hard.

"Come on wake up it's not going to end here"

Shadow let go when Sonic slowly opened his eyes he then coughed up some water.

"uhhh Where are we?"

"On the shore of a lake far away from you robot copy" said Shadow.

Sonic slowly sat up and looked around and then glared at Shadow.

"Next time let me know that your plan is to get blasted off the cliff and into the river".

Shadow stood up.

"There is a reason for all that" He then stretched his hand out to Sonic.

Sonic took his hand and Shadow helped pull him to his feet. Sonic then winced in pain. He looked down and saw the deep cut on his right leg from the battle.

"Can you walk?" asked Shadow.

"A think so".

Sonic took three steps forward in till a wave of pain shot up through his leg. He started to fall sideways but Shadow ran up and caught him.

"Come on ill help you".

Sonic nodded and put his arm around him while Shadow was holding him up off the injured leg. The two of them walked off.

"Thanks again for the save Shadow".

Shadow didn't look at him but smiled.

They kept on walking and soon turned a corner of the shore and ahead of them was a small villa.

Sonic whistled.

"Wow I wonder who owns that place"

Shadow looked at him and smirked.

"The person who saved you from drowning"

Sonic looked at him in surprise.

"Since when do you own a villa by a lake?"

"Does it really matter?" asked Shadow looking back at the house.

Sonic just sighed and dropped the conversation. They soon walked into the villa and Shadow helped Sonic to the couch.  
"Whew thanks man but it's going to take some time to heal"

Shadow grinned and put his hand on the wound.  
"Ow what are you doing!" said Sonic his voice in pain.

Shadow's hand began to glow green and after a couple of seconds he removed his hand and the cut was all healed.

"There now stop complaining…oh and get ready to fall asleep" Sonic looked at him with a confused look.

"What do you mean fall...?" He then passed out on the couch snoring softly.

…..

Sonic slowly opened his eyes and sat up. He looked around and was trying to find out where he was. Then he remembered the battle and falling into the lake and coming to Shadow's villa. Sonic got up and walked to the kitchen and got a glass of water.

"I see you're awake"

Sonic turned around and saw Shadow walking to the TV and turning it on.

"Yeah how long was I out?" asked the speedy hedgehog.

"You slept all evening and through the night" said Shadow as he flipped to the news channel. The two hedgehogs then saw that Eggman was on the news making an announcement.

"Metal Sonic might have been more machine then mobion but he still had a living soul a soul that certainly didn't deserve this".

The screen then showed Metal Sonic cut up into shreds lying in a small crater in the ground.

"He came to me months ago apologizing for the wrong he has done over the years and asked for a second chance and mindful of my own past and his enormous penitential for good I granted him both".

Sonic and Shadow looked at each other then back at the screen.

"In the short time he had left Metal Sonic worked hard to protect this country from terrorist threats" Eggman looked down and then looked up with a stern face.

"Then yesterday evening Metal Sonic was murdered by a freak who used his own ability to settle a personal score. In violation of the law that binds us all a hedgehog that goes by the name Sonic"

Sonic walked over and stood next to Shadow who had sat down on the couch.

"Does he really think anybody's going to believe that?"

The screen then showed Sonic meeting with Eggman in the dessert.

"I met with Sonic to try and enlist him in the government effort to try and stop the meteor" The screen showed Eggman reaching out his hand to shake with Sonic.

"He of all mobions should have been eager to help" The screen then showed Sonic pulling Eggman down.

"But instead he lost his temper Metal Sonic stepped in to protect me and this is what Sonic did to him"

The screen showed Sonic grabbing the robot and smashing him on the ground and kicking him. Eggman stood there silent for a moment.

"I know many of you will find it difficult to believe that Sonic could do something like this" Sonic glared at the screen.

"I shared that skepticism in till some of my top agents reminded me that Sonic likes to take risks and loves the thrill of danger but I saw in Sonic's eyes fear and doubt I believe Sonic has given up hope that we can stop the meteor and is going to take matters in to his own hands even if it means losing lives he is a danger to us all now and himself as well"

Sonic clenched his hands into a fist.

"In accordance to that I'm announcing a bounty on him"

Sonic and Shadow were shocked by this as the doctor said it.

"In the amount of one billion dollars"

(**In the President's office)**

Eggman was surrounded by a camera and video crew that were filming him live for the news.

"It pains me to do this but as our planet is in great peril we can't afford to be distracted by one hedgehogs growing rationality thank you and good day".

Eggman stood there as people took pictures of him and as they packed up their filming equipment. Soon bodyguards led them out of the room and shut the door. Eggman slowly sat down at his desk he had a huge smile on his face not a smile of happiness but of victory.

"They're all fools he said softly".

There was suddenly a knock at the door.

"Come in" said Eggman.

The door opened and Rouge stepped in.

Mr. President can I talk to you?" she asked "It's really important".

Dr Eggman nodded his head and Rouge closed the door and walked up in till she was not far from his desk.

"He didn't do it"

"Oh really" said Eggman leaning back in his seat.

"It's just not in him" said Rouge.

Eggman smiled.

"Do me a favorer" he stood up and walked over to her "think back to couple of years ago could you have ever imagined that I would be president today did you'd think it was in me?"

Rouge cocked her head to the side while looking at him.

"Then if I could change that much couldn't he?" he asked raising an eyebrow.

Rouge stared at him and then sadly looked at the floor and not seeing Eggman smile evilly.

**(Back at the villa)**

"Growing irrationality!" Sonic said angrily pacing back and forth in front of Shadow who was still sitting on the couch.

"Who does he think?"

"Are you afraid that they can't stop the meteor and doubt we can save the world?" asked the red and black hedgehog.

Sonic turned towards him.

"No of course not I'm not afraid of that giant rock and I know we can save the world not to mention me killing Metal Sonic is just ridicules I can prove that I didn't do it"

"How?" asked Shadow raising an eyebrow in question.

"You were with me the entire time…"

Shadow just gave him a stern look.

"Oh" said Sonic rubbing the back of his head and looked away.

Shadow stood up.

"We can worry about that later right now you and I have a meteor to stop"

"Umm we" said Sonic looking back at Shadow.

"You can't do this all by yourself"

Sonic smiled and they did a fist bump.

"Ok Shadow let's do it".


End file.
